


Kara Danvers, Pussy Magnet

by BussellSprout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena has a cat AU, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BussellSprout/pseuds/BussellSprout
Summary: Lena Luthor wasnotwalking into an animal shelter in National City three days after moving in. And shedefinitelywas not going to end up leaving with a pet, because what CEO has time to rebrand their company and take care of a pet at the same time?Or, Lena has a cat AU





	1. Lena Meets Mr. Pants

Lena Luthor was _not_ walking into an animal shelter in National City three days after moving in. And she _definitely_ was not going to end up leaving with a pet, because what CEO has time to rebrand their company and take care of a pet at the same time? No, she was just going to go in to see the dogs, pet a few of the cats, and leave. Of course, that plan went out the window as soon as she laid eyes on Mr. Pants. 

The battle-torn cat was grumpily curled up in the corner of his cage, sporting a pair of baby-blue fleece pants that were cuffed at the legs to allow him to move. According to one of the volunteers, he had a skin condition affecting the lower half of his body where his fur simply did not grow anymore; their solution to keeping him warm had sparked the idea for his name, and Lena couldn't help but be charmed by it. One of his brilliant emerald eyes was missing, a scar in its place. It was a bold statement of his rough past. 

The cincher, though, was his attitude. Some of the other cats were friendly, of course, but when Lena knelt down in the middle of the room, he regarded her – almost disdainfully – before waddling over to her in his trousers. He sniffed at her outstretched fingers and sat primly before her, seemingly giving her permission to touch him. The elegance of the cat coupled with his outfit created such a hilarious image that Lena felt her heart melting at the sight. She gently rubbed behind his ears and down his back, careful not to be too rough with him. A soft purr began to emit from the sleek cat, his one good eye closing contentedly. When she looked up, the volunteer's jaw was slack as he explained that Mr. Pants _never_ let anyone touch him. Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps Mr. Pants had sensed a kindred spirit in Lena; whatever the case, it was then that Lena decided she needed this cat. 

After filing the paperwork, paying in cash (for anonymity's sake), and a quick trip to the pet supply store, Lena unlocked the door to her penthouse and set down the pet carrier containing her new cat. She laid her sweatshirt down on the couch and unlatched the front of the carrier, opening the door, letting Mr. Pants acclimate to his new home. Slowly, the black cat slunk out of his carrier, sniffing around the apartment and familiarizing himself with the surroundings. Finally, he jumped up onto the couch and curled up on Lena's sweatshirt, purring calmly at her scent. Lena sighed happily at the image of her new companion, only leaving to go set up the rest of his supplies after scratching him gently on the head. 

The months flew by, and Mr. Pants became perfect complement to Lena. He listened to her explain quantum physics to him as she tried to work out new designs for L-Corp late at night, curled up in her lap as she relaxed with a glass of wine and a movie, and even tolerated the pants she had custom tailored for his skin condition. 

Just when she thought things couldn't get better with him, Lena's cat became the perfect wingman, too. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Thanks for having me over, Lena," Kara said shyly as she and Lena rode up the elevator to the top floor. 

"Of course, Kara. We didn't finish our conversation and it was getting late," Lena responded, moving out of the elevator to unlock her door. "Besides, a glass of wine with your company is never unwanted." The two walked into the penthouse, toeing their shoes off and removing their jackets. Lena strolled into the kitchen, pulling out her finest bottle of red and two wine glasses. She turned to see Kara still standing awkwardly at the front door, looking in awe at the well-furnished apartment. 

"Kara, you can come in, you know," Lena teased, pouring the wine slowly. Kara flushed and walked nervously over to the couch, sitting on the edge of the cushion. 

"I've just never seen your apartment before. It's quite nice," Kara managed to get out. Lena smiled fondly before bringing the wine over and setting one of the glasses down on the coffee table. She sat comfortably on the couch, bringing the wine to her lips and taking a long drink. Kara's eyes widened imperceptibly at the column of Lena's neck as she wet her lips subconsciously. Lena smirked, having noticed the action, causing Kara to look anywhere but her. Lena opened her mouth to resume the conversation they'd been having at her office, but before she could get a word out, Kara gasped loudly. Mr. Pants had made his appearance, drawn out by the sounds of his mistress returning home. 

"Lena, you have a cat?" Kara exclaimed, immediately sliding off of the couch onto her knees in front of Mr. Pants. Lena chuckled, bringing the wine glass to her lips as she smiled. 

"Yes, his name is Mr. Pants," she stated, slightly embarrassed. "He's not great with new people but you're welcome to - " she cut off abruptly as Mr. Pants not only accepted Kara's outstretched hand, but also nuzzled into her palm, purring loudly. 

"Well, he seems to like me just fine," Kara giggled, stroking down his back. "Are these pants made just for him? Lena, that's _adorable_." 

"Ah, yes, well. He needed to stay warm, so I wanted the pants to be comfortable for him," Lena stuttered out. 

"You, Lena Luthor, are softer than a marshmallow, and just as sweet to boot."

Lena blushed and cleared her throat, attempting to steer the conversation away from her alleged soft side. The two ended up talking for hours about everything that crossed their minds; from Kara's latest article to Lena's favorite prototyped invention. When Kara broached upon the subject of how Lena had acquired Mr. Pants, Lena's fond remembrance of the day brought a dopey grin to her friend's face. 

Eventually, however, Kara noticed the time and began to excuse herself. Lena, ever the gracious host, walked Kara to her door. They lingered there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other with silly grins on their faces. A meow from Mr. Pants had Kara looking back at him with so much love in her eyes that Lena couldn't help but have an idea. 

"Kara, would you like to come back to see Mr. Pants again sometime? You're the only one he's ever seemed to like besides me," Lena ventured carefully. 

"Oh my god, really? I'd love to! That is – I wouldn't want to impose – he seems to like me – and I always enjoy hanging out with you, even without your adorable cat," Kara rambled. 

"It's absolutely _not_ an imposition, Kara. You're welcome over any time," Lena responded smoothly, her heart racing. Kara, coming to her apartment on a regular basis? _Sounds like a dream come true,_ She thought to herself. 

"Okay, cool! Great! Uh, I'd better get going then. I need to finish up my piece for Snapper before tomorrow," Kara stumbled over her words, moving to embrace Lena in a hug that was far too short for the Luthor's liking. The blonde was gone in a flash, leaving Lena breathless and grinning, like always.  
Lena looked down at Mr. Pants, who had watched the entire interaction with his one emerald eye. 

"What?" She asked defensively. He simply blinked and walked away, as if to say, _You're welcome_.


	2. Supergirl Is Good With Cats, Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena grow closer, and Supergirl meets Mr. Pants for the first time. This cat knows more than he lets on, and Lena's getting suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this two days after I posted chapter 1, but that would make y'all think I could manage posting twice a week so I agonized over the publish button for a whole week :)

Kara and Lena began spending quite a bit more time together at Lena's apartment after that first night. Their typical lunch dates changed from takeout on Lena's _office_ couch to takeout and wine on Lena's _apartment_ couch - with Mr. Pants, of course. The cat had become as regular a fixture in Kara's life as Lena, and the blonde frequently brought over little bags of treats or new toys for him to play with while Lena was in the office all day. 

"Careful, Kara; I'm beginning to think you two like each other than you like me," Lena said one night over her box of Chinese food. Kara looked up quickly from her place on the couch, where she had been distracting Mr. Pants with a laser pointer. Her face flushed slightly and she grinned guiltily. 

"Mr. Pants _may_ be my favorite cat in the universe, but you know _you're_ my favorite friend," Kara replied somewhat smugly. "Why, is someone jealous?" 

Lena sputtered, nearly choking on her chow mein. While it was true that she loved having Kara in her life, Lena Luthor was _not_ one to get jealous. Especially not of a cat. Even if said cat seemed to have a certain reporter at his beck and call (meow?). 

"You wish, sweetheart" Lena retorted after she had recovered from her treacherous food attack. She smirked and winked at her friend before reaching over to her wine and taking a coy sip. Now it was Kara's turn to flounder as she tried to formulate a response. Their relationship had evolved into something more-than-just-friendly after a few nights of dinner together; the two had begun flirting in earnest with each other – or at least Lena had – with the new intimacy of their meetings. If Kara hadn't noticed the increased frequency of Lena's touches while they talked, the way Lena bit her lip when she looked at her, or the not-quite-so-innocent comments Lena liked to make, then she was truly oblivious. But Lena knew Kara was much more observant than most people thought; the way Kara flushed and sputtered when Lena insinuated something more between them was indicative of that fact. Kara's steadily rising confidence when it came to her responses to said flirting, however, was what surprised Lena in the most refreshingly hope-inspiring way possible. There was definitely more to Kara than one would think, and Lena was determined to know everything she could about the woman she was falling for. 

Suddenly, a familiar ringtone saved Kara from responding. It was a ringtone that Lena had grown to hate, because it always signaled Kara's inevitable departure from her apartment. Kara jumped up and answered quickly, letting out a few short "yes"es and "uh huh"s. Lena watched as Kara hung up the phone quickly, shooting an apologetic smile as per their usual routine. 

"Sorry, that was -" 

"Work, I know. We go through this almost every night you're here, Kara. You don't need to apologize each time, you know," Lena responded quietly, a bittersweet smile on her face as always. Kara looked conflicted, as if she were about to apologize and say something else, but instead she knelt down and gave Mr. Pants three goodbye pats and a whispered "Be good to her." 

It had become a ritual of hers as she departed, leaving Lena with one of the only good things she had left in her life. Lena had accidentally overheard Kara's request once, and each subsequent time she did she could feel her heart swell at the sincerity behind the words. The quiet phrase was said with the intensity of a prayer, and the first time Lena heard it, her eyes welled up with tears nearly before Kara was out the door. Each time afterwards, though, Lena had her emotions in check and only cried a little bit after Kara had left. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the nights that Kara and Lena didn't eat dinner together, Lena spent extra time at the office. As an unexpected result, Supergirl would often stop by during those long hours to check up on Lena's well-being. The two had fallen into a habit where Supergirl would touch down on Lena's balcony, rap lightly on her window, and wait for Lena to finish up whatever she was doing before she walked out to greet the superhero. Then, they would lean against the railing and look up at the stars as Lena would talk about anything that popped into her mind; more and more frequently, she talked about Kara Danvers. She could wax poetic about the way Kara was so _good_ to everyone around her, but something always kept Lena from doing so. Perhaps it was to save face in front of Supergirl, to keep her from sounding like a love-struck fool. Perhaps she noticed the way Supergirl would listen so intently to whatever she had to say about Kara Danvers, and her instincts told her _keep Kara all to yourself_. Perhaps it was even the inexplicable undercurrent of _some kind_ of tension that ran between the two women as they stood side by side in the night. More than likely it was a combination of all three. Whatever the case, Lena tended to stay fairly tight-lipped to Supergirl about her feelings towards Kara Danvers, as she knew the two had some kind of professional reporter-superhero relationship. 

One night, however, Lena began to have some suspicions about the true reality of Kara and Supergirl's relationship. Kara had left her apartment about an hour previously and Lena had just finished her short (hour-long) crying session about the utter goodness of her friend when she heard a light rap on her window; Supergirl hovered there, an uncertain smile on her face. Surprised, Lena quickly wiped her eyes before striding over to the window and opening it. 

"Supergirl," she said breathlessly. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" She gestured for the caped heroine to come inside, and stepped back to allow her in through the opening. 

"I was just dealing with a few emergencies and patrolling the city when I flew by and heard you," Supergirl said, touching down on the hardwood floor of the apartment. "Is everything alright?" 

Lena nearly laughed at the question. _Was_ everything alright? She had fallen in love with her best friend and she was still so shocked at her kindness that she cried every time she left. But Lena couldn't exactly tell that to Supergirl, could she? Before she could respond, however, Mr. Pants saved her by speeding off of Lena's couch, right up to Supergirl's boots, and weaving in and out of them while purring loudly. Supergirl looked down at the one-eyed cat in surprise, nearly bending down to pet him before appearing to catch herself and straightening her back. 

"Oh, who is this little fellow?" She asked, setting her hands on her hips and looking down at the cat who was now nuzzling her leg in earnest. Lena looked at the superhero curiously. Mr. Pants was only this affectionate with one other person in her life; perhaps he somehow knew that she and Supergirl were close. But then again, he was just a cat. Why was Mr. Pants so affectionate with Supergirl, then? As the gears started turning in her head, her eyes narrowed slightly. The other woman must have picked up on this, as she cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. 

"So, why is your cat wearing pants?" Lena was pulled from her thoughts as a blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly explained Mr. Pants' skin condition, conveniently leaving the part out where she had a personal tailor for the construction of his outfits. Supergirl nodded along with the story, a small smile growing on her lips. As Lena was finishing her story, the superhero cocked her head, listening for something outside. 

"Sounds like someone needs me elsewhere. I'm glad you're alright, Ms. Luthor," she said, moving towards the window. 

"Thank you for your concern. And, please, call me Lena." 

"Okay, Lena. I'll be seeing you around." And with a whoosh of air, Lena Luthor was left in her apartment with more questions about Supergirl than she had started with. 

Mr. Pants, however, meowed grumpily at the hero's departure, staring at the window that she had flown out of, discontent with the way he had been left without so much as a pat goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that cats rely more on your scent than your appearance to tell who you are? Mr. Pants is no exception (especially with only one eye), and Kara smells the same even if she's been flying around.
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudo/comment and it'll encourage me to keep writing! Find me on Tumblr at one-rad-dad


	3. Supergirl Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pants is the real MVP here

The next night, Lena unlocked the door to her apartment to find Kara standing there with several bags of takeout, as per usual. Stepping aside to let her pass, Lena eyed her friend carefully as Kara appeared to struggle with the bags before setting them down on the coffee table. Nothing seemed amiss, but she couldn't help seeing similarities between Kara and Supergirl that she had never noticed before. Sure, they were both blonde-haired and blue-eyed, but they also had the same satisfied grin when they did something meaningful. In Supergirl's case, it was saving a burning building, but in Kara's case, it was managing to not inhale all of her food before Lena had finished half of hers; which, Lena supposed, was an accomplishment in its own right. 

The two also seemed to have caught Mr. Pants' attention immediately. Kara, however, had somehow gotten on his bad side. Usually when she walked through the door, he would run up to her and nearly trip her with the way he wove through her legs; today, he slunk into view, eyed Kara dubiously, and sat next to Lena. Had Lena not been watching her cat's unusual behavior, she would have noticed Kara's shoulders slumping the tiniest amount as she realized Mr. Pants was upset at her. Instead, Lena gave him a surprised look before stroking his back lovingly. 

Throughout dinner, Kara tried – unsuccessfully – to coax Mr. Pants into playing with her. Lena watched this, and contemplated why he was acting so strangely. Certainly, he had never acted this way towards Kara. And he _had_ just encountered Supergirl the night before. If her intuition was correct (as it usually was), Kara and Supergirl were the same person. Alien. Whatever. Lena sat on her couch, staring at Kara's attempt to pet Mr. Pants, resulting in a paw to the face and a crinkle on her brow. It made sense, logically, that Kara was Supergirl. The heroine had to have _some_ kind of alter-ego. Lena was just surprised that she hadn't noticed it sooner, and that her _cat_ had been the one to tip her off. At the absurdity of the situation, she let out a bark of laughter, causing Kara to look at her and frown playfully, thinking Lena was laughing at her failed attempts at cat-loving. 

Eventually, Mr. Pants mostly warmed back up to Kara with the help of a few of her (Lena's) scraps of food. Satisfied with her start at reestablishing her place in the cat's heart, Kara said her goodbyes, as the night had grown late. She gave her usual three pats and whispered request and left the apartment with a smile on her face. Lena, however, finally allowed herself the time to process the information she had pieced together. 

_Kara was Supergirl. Supergirl was Kara. She was in love with Kara. Which meant she was in love with Supergirl. Mr. Pants loved both versions of Kara, as long as she said goodbye properly._

The last thought gave Lena an idea as to how she could both confirm her findings and let Kara know that she knew. First, though, she would have to get Supergirl back in proximity to Mr. Pants. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Supergirl, I'd like a word with you," Lena spoke into the night sky a week later as she stood upon her office balcony. Not thirty seconds later, the caped hero touched down next to her, exuding confidence and power with her posture. It was the aura of self-assuredness that nearly caused Lena to doubt whether it was really Kara or not; nevertheless, she stood up straighter and continued with her plan. 

"You wanted to speak with me, Lena?" Supergirl asked, setting her hands on her hips. She could tell this wasn't one of their usual balcony-talks, as Lena stepped into her office and beckoned the other woman inside. 

Lena bent down under her desk and pulled out the pet carrier that Jess had brought earlier that night, with some difficulty. " _Honestly, Miss Luthor, this cat_ hates _me_ " Supergirl's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the cat inside. Lena set the carrier down on her desk and opened the door, watching Supergirl carefully. Mr. Pants daintily stepped out of the carrier as he took in his surroundings before hopping off of the desk and strolling over to Supergirl. He purred loudly, weaving his way through her boots like the last time he had seen her. This time, however, Supergirl knelt down and gave him a few gentle strokes on the head. 

"Looks like he's all done being grumpy at you then," Lena quipped. Supergirl nodded happily, opening her mouth to respond before realizing what Lena meant and freezing in shock. Her eyes slowly raised up to Lena's face, where a smirk was in place. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Supergirl stated, standing up, lifting her chin, and assuming her hero's pose. "Mr. Pants liked me plenty when I first met him." Lena's smirk faded into a gentle smile as she walked closer to her friend. 

"Like mother, like son, I suppose," Lena whispered. "He's the one who tipped me off, you know. The way he acts with you no matter how you look or act." Kara, now thoroughly exposed, glared half-heartedly at the cat sitting in front of her. 

"Seriously? I can't believe I was outed by a _cat_. Alex Is going to kill me." 

"It's alright, you know." 

"What is? Being killed by Alex?" 

"You being Supergirl. And stealing my cat's affection, I suppose," Lena joked. Kara let out a miniscule sigh of relief, happy that her friend accepted her for who she was. 

"Well, I guess I'm glad there are no more secrets between us," Kara laughed, moving to hug Lena. "It's difficult hiding a whole part of yourself from someone you care about." Lena melted into the hug before the words registered in her mind and she stiffened. Kara's secrets were apparently all on the table, but _hers_ were not. But how do you tell your best and only friend that you're in love with her? 

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, Lena didn't notice the tension in Kara's form as she pulled back from the hug. Only after a hand waved in front of her face did she refocus on her friend. 

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" 

"I said there's a fire downtown that I've got to go take care of," Kara responded. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course," Lena answered readily. Kara nodded and turned to Mr. Pants, giving him her customary goodbye. Lena couldn't help but think of how odd the juxtaposition between Kara acting like herself while also being in Supergirl garb was. Nevertheless, she smiled fondly as her friend gave her one last look and shot out of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this fic is wrapping up in the next chapter or two!
> 
> Comments/Kudos make my world continue to turn, so leave a few for me?
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ one-rad-dad if you've got headcanons/ideas/questions!


	4. The Last Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between Lena and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very Mr. Pants-centric in this chapter, but I think it was my favorite to write so far.
> 
> Also, sorry for not posting this on Tuesday! I've been working on another fic and it monopolized my writing time until it was Monday night and I had nothing written for this chapter.
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't feel too rushed, but I finished this in a flurry of panic over being two days late for my set publishing day.

Things had changed between Lena and Kara in the past few weeks. They were both the same as before yet somehow entirely different; Kara would still bring food to Lena's apartment and play with Mr. Pants. Now, though, she would occasionally forgo her civilian clothes and show up in her cape. It took a while for Lena to get used to it, but eventually the knocks on her window were as expected as the knocks on her door. In the interest of both comfort and maintaining a level of secrecy during Kara's visits, Lena insisted that her friend leave a few outfits to change into at her apartment; if, by pure coincidence, Lena wore an old hoodie of Kara's, neither of them mentioned it. In addition, Kara was also much more open about her past on Krypton and Earth and her present as Supergirl; any questions Lena had were met with refreshing honesty. As a direct result of this newfound candidness, Lena and Kara grew closer than ever. 

The only issue with their closeness was how increasingly difficult it was for Lena to ignore her feelings towards the blonde superhero. Certainly, she had fallen in love with Kara the reporter and found herself incredibly attracted to Supergirl, but learning about Kara Zor-El the Kryptonian? If soulmates existed, Lena was certain that Kara was hers. Their family histories were mirrors of each other; both women found themselves in corrupt families that tried to save their worlds – which ultimately failed, in their own ways – and both women were now trying to atone for those sins. And the fact that Kara had come from another planet, from another _time_ , to end up here with Lena? It _had_ to mean something. 

"Lena, everything ok?" Kara asked, one arm resting on the back of the couch behind Lena's back and the other hand petting Mr. Pants on her lap. Lena looked at her friend; Kara had come back from stopping a robbery about five minutes ago, and Lena had simply nodded absently while Kara recounted her tale, mulling over her intense thoughts of _love_ and _soulmates_. 

"Everything is – everything is fine, Kara. I'm just trying to figure out a conundrum right now." Kara moved her arm from the couch to Lena's shoulders and pulled her closer, gently rubbing up and down her arm. 

"Anything I can do to help?" There it was. The perfect opening to tell Kara how she felt. But was the risk greater than the reward? Sure, if Kara felt the same way about her then things would work out, but if she didn't? Lena could potentially lose her best friend. 

Lately, though, Lena had noticed a change in herself. She had become more carefree, more relaxed with Kara. She left the office earlier than usual so that she could spend more time with Kara before she had to go off on patrol (regardless of the fact that Kara had started coming back after being called away). She found herself in better moods during the day. She even stopped crying after Kara would leave, because somehow, the other woman had inspired the thought that maybe, despite her name and the atrocities committed by her family, maybe she was worthy of being loved by someone good. The moment that thought crossed her mind, Lena's path was clear. 

"Do you remember when I held a gala, and you advised against it?" She asked suddenly. 

"Of course I do. I had to be there both as Kara _and_ Supergirl," Kara responded with slight exasperation, not knowing where this was going. "It was stressful keeping you from noticing I'd disappear every time you needed the other me." 

"Yes, well," Lena chuckled. "I was referring to the conversation you and I had in my office. I told you I didn't want to live in fear." She licked her lips anxiously as Kara shifted next to her to look her more directly at her. 

"I remember that," Kara stated quietly. "You were adamant about holding that gala. It was pretty inspiring, actually." She grinned bashfully, glancing away. Lena blushed, flattered, and cleared her throat to continue. 

"Well, I've decided that I don’t want to live in fear about what's been on my mind for weeks now." 

"What's been on your mind?" 

"You," Lena breathed, bracing herself for whatever reaction she received. Kara tensed up immediately, withdrawing her arm from around Lena's shoulder and giving her a wide-eyed look., much to Lena's dread. 

"You – you're afraid of me?" She asked quickly, nervously building up to a full on ramble. "I thought you were okay with the whole Supergirl thing! The DEO had you sign NDA's and you were fine, and we haven't stopped our dinners, and Mr. Pants loves me so you _can't_ keep me from him, and if I lose you -" Kara halted in her rant as soon as a nervous giggle left Lena's mouth. 

"Kara," Lena started, shifting toward her friend and holding her hands. "I-I didn't mean it like that." Kara let out a sigh of relief and eyed Lena curiously. 

"What _did_ you mean then?" It was now or never. Lena took in a deep breath and began spilling her thoughts. 

"I know you now. All of you. Kara Danvers, Supergirl, Kara Zor-El. And I want you to know all of me. So I need you to know something about me. I like you. Quite a bit, actually. More than like, really. And I can’t stop thinking about you and how much you mean to me, but I've been afraid. Afraid of what that means, afraid of not knowing how you feel about me, afraid of losing you. But I was the most afraid of what could happen if I _didn't_ tell you how I felt. I'd stay your friend, support you through whatever came your way; but I would be living a lie. When I –" her voice cracks, but she pushes on. 

"When I confronted you about being Supergirl, you said you were glad that we didn't have secrets between us. But there was one left. This is the last secret I have for you, Kara. And I hope you can forgive me for not being more forthcoming about it, but this is new territory for me. I've never felt this strongly for someone before, and I don't know how to hold it in anymore." 

Throughout the entire confession, Kara had stared at Lena intensely, absorbing every word as if her life depended on it. As Lena finished her ramble, Kara silently moved Mr. Pants off of her lap, shifted off of the couch, and knelt in front of the Luthor. 

"Lena," she began, cupping her friend's cheek. "I've been keeping something from you too. The last secret wasn't yours – it was mine. I know you – all of you, now. I see you in your office, working to build a better world. I see you in your home, rescuing a cat and spoiling him rotten. I see you, Lena Luthor, and I love what I see." Kara rest her forehead against Lena's, the two closing their eyes and relaxing in each other's presence. 

"So, what does this mean for us?" Lena asked, breaking the silence after a few blissful moments. Kara opened her eyes and smiled, lifting Lena's chin up. 

"Well, I think we can start with this." And with that, she pressed a kiss to her lips. 

It was soft, it was simple, it was chaste. And yet it was everything they needed and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Too rushed? Not enough kissing? Not enough Mr. Pants? 
> 
> Don't worry, the next (and last) chapter will be a timeskip with plenty of kissing and plenty of Mr. Pants.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited time skip chapter. Kara and Lena ft. Mr. Pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* So... sorry for the delay. I was about to write the final chapter to this when everything at SDCC happened and I lost a lot of interest in writing for a while. And then life happened, I got a new job, etc. But I finally managed to finish this baby! Hope it's everything you were imagining :)
> 
> Also it's hella unbeta-ed and very minimally edited because I want this to be finished lmao

Mr. Pants lounged comfortably on Lena's lap as she scrolled through the latest expense reports from L-Corp, scratching behind his ears. His ears perked up a few seconds before the door to the balcony slid open to reveal a tense Supergirl floating through, and the cat gracefully leapt from his place to greet her with a purr. The heroine chuckled fondly and knelt down to pet him. 

"Long day?" Came a soft voice from the couch. Kara looked up to see Lena rubbing her eyes and smiling at her girlfriend. The two had moved into Lena's penthouse six months into their relationship, with the official reason being its centralized location in National City and the advantage of a balcony. It made the most sense, they had rationalized, that Kara move in with Lena to help protect the city faster; the fact that Kara had spent most of her nights there for the few months prior was simply another argument Lena had used (" _Really, Kara. You don't have to keep spending money on an apartment you barely use anymore._ "). The first few times Kara had used the balcony to come home had startled Lena, certainly, but after nearly a year of cohabitation the routine was expected; welcome, even. 

"A bit," Kara replied stiffly, standing up, stretching her back and sighing at the pop in her spine. "A few rogue aliens, a truck pileup, and a bank robbery." Lena raised a brow skeptically. 

"That sounds like a normal day at work for you, though. Usually you're not this... wound up," she mused. Kara shifted nervously from one foot to another, not making eye contact. _That's something new_. "Kara, you know you can tell me what's wrong. We agreed this relationship needed full transparency about what's going on in our lives. You're making me worried," Lena continued. At the last statement, Kara's eyes widened comically and she finally met Lena's eyes as she put her hands up placatingly. 

"Oh, Lena no! It's not- it's not anything _bad_. I was just- wait, hold on," Kara began explaining, cutting herself off as she moved to pick up Mr. Pants and walked quickly towards the bedroom. Lena made to get up and follow her, but was stopped by a hand held up and a "Let me get changed first", as if that made her feel less anxious. Regardless, she sank back into the cushions and took a deep breath, tapping her nails against the arm of the couch. 

As an expected few seconds turned into minutes, Lena found herself more and more tense. _Was Kara breaking up with her? Was she packing her things right now in preparation? Why did she take Mr. Pants into their room? Oh, God. Was Kara breaking up with her, packing her things, and trying to take Mr. Pants with her?_ Lena felt her chest tighten and her body begin to shake as she desperately tried to remain calm. _Oh, fuck it,_ she thought, standing up and marching towards their bedroom and ripping the door open. She'd been expecting a half-packed suitcase and a filled cat carrier. Maybe a pacing Kara, but not this. 

There was no suitcase, no pacing Kara, no packed-up Mr. Pants. There _was,_ however, a frustrated blonde trying to affix something onto the collar of her squirming cat. Kara was so absorbed in whatever she was doing that she hadn't noticed Lena's entrance over the sounds of Mr. Pants' annoyed meows. 

"Come on, Pants. Hold still a little for me. Almost got it- aha!" Kara fist pumped in triumph at the task she had completed, before turning her body towards the door and startling so hard she let go of the cat, allowing him to bolt out of the room. "Lena!" She exclaimed, standing up and brushing off her pants. 

"What- what's going on here?" Lena's eyes narrowed, taking in the flustered way Kara looked at their cat's exit. Kara's face flushed a deep red, and she shoved her hands awkwardly in her pockets. 

"Look, Lena," Kara began, "I have something I need to say to you, but I can't do that without Mr. Pants, since he's been the catalyst of the beginning of our relationship." Lena schooled her expression into one of impassiveness as she crossed her arms defensively. 

"I'm sure whatever you have to say will be fine without the presence of my cat." Kara's face fell in confusion at the use of " _my_ cat", but quickly morphed into one of surprise. 

"No, no- that's not- what did you think I was trying to do?" Kara took a step forward, looking searchingly at Lena's face. Her pout nearly made Lena's façade crack, but she held firm. 

"I'm under the impression that you want to break up with me," Lena stated firmly. As the words left her mouth, their weight felt like a punch to her gut. "Is that... what you want, Kara?" She felt the vulnerability in her voice and curled a little more into herself. 

"What? That's the opposite of what I want! Lena, I love you so much," Kara slapped a head to her forehead as she groaned. "This is _not_ how I wanted this to go." Lena opened her mouth in confusion before Kara suddenly got down on one knee and pulled a small suede box out of her pocket. _Oh._ Kara's face was serious as she held the closed box in her hands. "I wanted this to be special for you, Lena. There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" 

Lena stared in shock at her girlfriend, blue meeting green. Her mouth closed sharply with a _click_ , and she took a tentative step forward. Shaking fingers reached out and opened the box in the blonde's hands to see – nothing? Lena's brow furrowed and she looked up to see Kara's rapidly reddening face. 

"I-I... so, Mr. Pants was – that's what I was doing in here. He's got – he's got it but he was being so fussy," Kara stammered and stood up, looking down at the floor. "And then I got it on him but you walked in and I-I let go of him and he ran out, and then you just sounded so – so upset and you know I can't stand to see you like that so I knew it couldn't wait and-" Her rambling was cut off by a small giggle from Lena, which turned into a full laugh, which evolved into something borderline hysterical as tears streamed down her girlfriend's face. 

"Lee? Are you alright?" Kara stepped forward and Lena pulled her into a hug, gripping her so fiercely Kara couldn't help but thank her indestructability. The brunette nodded into Kara's neck as her sobs began to subside before pulling away to get a look at her. 

"Yes." 

"Yes, you're alright?" 

"Yes to that too. But, yes to the first question." Lena's eyes sparkled with delight as Kara's lit up at the words. "I would love to marry you, Kara Zor-El." And with that, she pulled her into a soft kiss. Before it could become more heated, however, Lena pulled back with a smirk on her face. 

"We should probably go find Mr. Pants, dear," she replied to Kara's confused look. "I'd like to wear my ring before we engage in any... celebration." Kara's eyes widened in surprise before she understood and sped out of the room, searching for their cat. Lena chuckled to herself before walking out to help. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the aftermath of their engagement and subsequent _celebrations_ , Lena found herself cuddled against her fiancée in bed, admiring the ring on her finger. It was modest, yet very tasteful. The rock set in the band was not a diamond, but rather a strange blue stone, almost like a sapphire. Not the most orthodox choice, certainly, but Lena loved it all the same, given its origin. 

_"It's the stone from the necklace my mother gave me," Kara had shared. "Before the destruction of Krypton. I had it placed on a band for you. It makes me feel like everything's come full circle, now. Like my past and my future are tied together with this. With you."_

Lena felt the vibration of Kara's chest under her hand as she hummed quietly. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" The blonde asked. 

"This," Lena whispered. "You. How happy I am." Kara smiled widely before leaning down to steal another kiss from her fiancée. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other until the tinkling of a bell and a shift of the sheets alerted them to the arrival of their cat. 

"I suppose he's forgiven you for inconveniencing him with the ring," Lena grinned. Kara huffed slightly, but reached out to stroke the cat. 

Mr. Pants looked at the two and slowly blinked, as if to say _You're welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Engage in celebration" was definitely an intentional pun, by the way. I also wanted to do justice to the necklace Alura gave to Kara, because it didn't deserve being given away to someone unworthy (*cough*Mon-El*cough*). There's a lot left in this universe that I'd love to explore in other fics potentially. The development of the relationship during the time skip, the build up to the proposal, the _engagement sex_! Leave a comment down below if you want me to work on stuff like that maybe? I live for validation and I actually have time to write now.
> 
> Shoot me an ask at one-rad-dad on tumblr if you want to know more, get to know me, whatever!


End file.
